


[日向夏中心] 向夏

by f23674447



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f23674447/pseuds/f23674447
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影山飛雄x日向翔陽 - Relationship, 影日
Kudos: 9





	[日向夏中心] 向夏

日向夏喜歡排球。

最初接觸排球是因為哥哥。  
因為他玩排球時會發亮的眼睛，再加上當初哥哥輕易示範了坐著到站起時都能順利接住球，輪她嘗試時卻失敗了的經驗之後，她便燃起了好勝心，接下來慢慢接觸起排球似乎是順其自然的事情。

哥哥一開始給她的是軟式排球，打起來並不怎麼痛；當哥哥在庭院做對牆練習時，她就跟在身邊學會如何好好熱身和最基本的低手接球姿勢。  
偶爾影山哥哥也會來家裡玩，面對她有些僵硬的臉部表情、和哥哥不知何時停歇的吵架打鬧；可一旦他打起球來的動作卻又如此流暢，和哥哥的接扣、碰球練習流程彷彿已經形成了無需言喻的默契。  
而在年幼的她眼裡，打著球的兩人周圍，似乎圈出了一個無形但別人進不去的小世界，為此她感到有些落寞——因為哥哥好像不再是自己一個人能獨享的了。

直到有一次，影山哥哥來家裡的時候，特別問了她要不要吃咖哩包，而哥哥在旁邊抱怨「怎麼只有小夏有這種待遇」，她才有些釋然。  
根據她在旁邊許久的觀察，她早就發現雖然對方說話語氣乍看很兇，但其實內心是個很溫柔的人。  
她想，她也會一直記得，當她接過還有一絲熱氣的包子時，並說「謝謝飛雄」的時候，那個人有些彆扭撇過去的發紅臉頰。  
從那一刻開始，她知道她並不是被搶走了一個哥哥，而是又多了一個兄長。

至此之後，每當兩人吵起來的時候，她會試著小跑過去喊著要加入他們的練習。  
聽見她的要求，飛雄似乎要說些什麼，哥哥連忙把他扯住並用力拉下來附耳說話，隱約之間她只聽見哥哥咬牙切齒的低音傳來，還有飛雄低聲反駁我才不會這樣，然後哥哥便招手讓她加入練習。  
而他們三個首次在庭院裡玩拋接，也恰好是她第一次嚐到了打排球的快樂。  
只要一顆球，就能讓他們輕易連結起來。  
不過在那之前，她就知道排球更像是不會說話也不會背叛的朋友，只要每天多碰觸一些就會變得更熟悉、要好一點。

在小學體育課上到排球課的時候，才是促使她真的想要認真打打看排球的契機。比起周圍的同學，在自己手裡乖乖聽話的球，以及那些老師和同學們驚詫或欣羨的眼神，讓日向夏忍不住有些小驕傲，她好像終於找到了自己拿手的東西。  
她回到家就興奮地向哥哥詢問哪裡有排球隊可以加入，而藉由哥哥之前跟女子排球隊跟地方排球教室地練習經驗，她很快就選定了一間固定去的教室。但那邊使用的排球不再是軟式的，而頻繁練習低手、高手、接發下來，沒過幾天手臂上便佈滿了瘀青與紅點。  
「小夏，這樣不會很痛嗎？」媽媽有些擔憂的拿出冰枕給她暫時冰敷，但她知道媽媽真正想問的是她還想不想繼續打。  
「很痛。」但有了跟自己一起練習的隊友之後，她終於理解為什麼哥哥眼裡總是發著光。「但是排球真的很有趣，我想繼續打！」  
排球是六個人的運動，只有團結在一起，支撐著彼此的後背才能連接起來，而且在網子同邊的人心是團結的，甚至連悲喜都會同步；雖然跟哥哥跟飛雄打排球很快樂，但他們並不是真正的隊友，這點在她找到自己的同伴時更加明顯。  
即便她跟哥哥是血緣牽成的親緣關係，但是那並無法帶來那些他跟飛雄之間不需要說出口的默契。  
「小夏，妳很快會長出肌肉喔！到時候打起來就不會痛了！」哥哥以過來人的經驗跟她分享，一邊秀出他手上的肌肉。日向夏上手摸了摸，入手的觸感很硬、是戳下去馬上就會彈起來的肌肉，每天看著面前的人的練習，她清楚知道這些都是用無數汗水與飯的營養堆壘而成。「嗯！」

於是，媽媽開始每天準備雙份的營養便當。與便當出現的豬排相對應的，是比賽日的倒數和身上的肌肉量。  
她看過哥哥發著燒被送回家，輸球時背影的頹然，也看過贏了之後在餐桌上分享時的興高采烈。  
排球對哥哥是真的很重要吧，但她好像還沒有辦法理解這麼深刻。所以她去問過飛雄，要怎麼樣才會像哥哥一樣愛上排球。  
飛雄皺起眉，似乎有些疑惑她到底想問的是什麼，她趕緊補充：「就是覺得排球很——有趣，雖然我也覺得很有趣，但跟哥哥還有飛雄的感覺還是不一樣⋯⋯」  
在聽完她的問題的同時，飛雄好像彷彿回憶起什麼似的，眉頭逐漸鬆開，最後對她露出了微笑，「變強吧。變強之後，就會遇到更多有趣的人了。」  
那個時候，她還是不能完全理解，但也知道自己手上已經拿著可以解答的鑰匙，只等她再長大一點便能繼續向前探索。

然後，到了哥哥要飛去巴西的那一天。  
她一早就醒來，看著收拾好的行李箱整齊放在玄關，哥哥向她走來，而她伸出手緊緊抱住對方。  
「哥哥，小夏會想你的。」她拼命忍住自己的淚水，藉由擁抱傳達自己的力量。  
「我也會想小夏的，等我回來再跟小夏一起打排球！」  
就這樣，她目送自己生命中重要的人飛往了更廣大的世界。而在那之前，飛雄也早就跟她說過他要去打奧運了，於是家裡打排球的又只剩下一個人。  
不會再有飛雄認真跟她說過要好好保養身體，更不吝於教她如何記錄練習之後的心得；而她在翻閱飛雄之前的排球日記的時候，哥哥也不會在旁邊吐槽飛雄的字一如往常難看。

她回到了日復一日的練習之中，但她確信哥哥們跟她正在做著一樣的事。  
國中之後，她在電視上看見了天內葉歌選手。  
「新山女子高中啊⋯⋯」她忍不住想起哥哥，不知道是不是也跟她一樣，最初只是一點點的推力，但因為勝負心、因為身旁的同伴，於是漸漸燃起了更遠大的夢想。  
但同時她比哥哥幸運得多，因為有人站在她前面為她開拓了前方的路途；在她背後支持著她的也不只有場上的夥伴，還有場外的媽媽、哥哥、飛雄，以及因為想留長髮而感到困擾時，被飛雄帶去見第一面時就帥氣的跟她說「交給我吧」的美羽姊。

等到看見哥哥們一齊穿上了紅色的日本隊球衣的時候，她也成長到了能站上哥哥們戰勝過的場地。  
但她並不只是追逐著兩個人的身影而成長，是因為她終於靠著自己和隊友們的練習贏下比賽，忍過疼痛、咬著牙拼命練習之後的努力兌換成肌肉和淚水，而後澆灌成了盛放而燦爛的花。

每當有記者來採訪她時，必然會被問起哥哥，而她並不介意被問起那些問題。「哥哥是我第一個憧憬的排球選手，但更重要的是——我是日向夏，也是因為我自己一直喜歡打排球，才成就了現在的日向夏。」

「而且現在的新山女子表現得可比當年的烏野高中還要好，畢竟我們是縣代表啊。」她看見自己的臉出現在電視台上，臉上帶的是自豪的笑容。  
下一秒出現的是記者對於她留著長頭髮的提問，「我跟隊長約定好了，如果影響到比賽就把頭髮剪掉。但是因為有人幫我打理好頭髮，所以到現在都沒問題！」她眨眨眼，知道會有人懂得她的感謝。  
「小夏好帥啊，哥哥有看到妳的報導喔！」晚上看到了哥哥傳來的訊息，下面補足了另一個人的評論，「飛雄讓我轉達美羽姊也說小夏很棒。」  
「小夏——」她彷若回到場上，又聽見媽媽在觀眾席呼喚她的聲音，「加油——！」

她跟哥哥是不一樣的，但他們同樣都喜歡排球。  
打排球的快樂不僅僅是輸或贏，也不只是那些跟夥伴們一起渡過的回憶，她其實到現在還是不知道要怎麼解釋愛上排球這件事，但她知曉變得更強之後會遇見形形色色的人，也體驗過跳發的時候全場凝結等待手包住球所發出的脆響的那一刻，還有彷彿淹沒掉現場、幫她加油打氣的應援聲。

家裡相框的照片裡，哥哥的烏野高中制服換成了黑狼隊的黑色球衣，而放在她房間整齊疊好的新山女子紅白色的球衣，恍惚間也換成了紅白相間的日本隊球衣。  
也許走了更久之後她會知道要怎麼回答愛上排球是怎樣的感覺，但她現在只想奔往夏日、全世界矚目的焦點賽場上。


End file.
